Simple, SoRiku
by Azuresapphire15
Summary: It's a cute, simple fanfic about my 2nd fave pairing, P.S it's an old 1 so don't flame if u don't like it!


SORA X RIKU: CHAPTER Sora x Riku: love of 10000 nights ch.1: returned "so riku, wadda ya wanna do first?" asked sora. [hmm], thought riku "I'm gonna get us some ice cream, what flavour d' ya want?" interrupted sora "hm i'll have,.... rassberry pleasure" teased riku ".... okaaay it's your choice I guess." said sora,happy that riku finaly made up his mind. [oh sora, you have no idea wht iv'e got planned for you.] thought riku fangirls: *gasp* "it's too short! grrrrrrrr ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" i know it's short but that's because it's the opening! fangirls: "oh okay, and just so you know we forgive u, and from now on if you get it wrong we'll scream at you instead of trying to kill you....... and failing really miserably" yey!

SORA X RIKU: CHAPTER Sora x Riku: love 10000 nights pt.2 pt. 2 deep, dark, seductive, red: "hey can I get 1 seasalt and 1 rasberry pleasure please" asked sora. "yes that's 12 munny please." replied Keith (the guy who runs the icecream shop) sora handed over the munny "thank you, here you are" said Keith as he handed them to sora "oh and sora, next time you get a 6 munny discount!" he added as sora ran back to riku. [mmm, just thinking about all the things I could do with an seasalt icecream and riku gives me an adrenalin rush.] sora got back quickly. "here, suck on it!" said sora "wha?!" exclaimed riku, just waking up from a sexy daydream. "ha! I knew that'd wake you up" laughed sora "what duh you mean?" assed riku " hmm how do I explain it to you,.......................................................................................................................... haaaaaaa!" sora screamed "okay-okay." shouted riku. [whoa, it's almost as if he feels the same,.... na-a-h, he's just playing with me.] thought riku. sora started licking his icecream s-l-o-o-o-w-l-y, and then realised riku was staring "what?, do ya wan' a bite?" asked sora "yeah, okay." said riku taking a small bite out of his icecream, swallowing it, then shooting a killer smile at sora. "ugh riku your so gay!" laughed sora "not exactly" replied riku, shocking sora. "so, you want to come over to my place tonight?." asked riku " yeah, that'd be so cool" replied sora exited "now who's the gay one!, joked riku, ha-ha-ha" so twenty minutes later they headed over to riku's. "nnn it's cold" whined sora "huh...eh,.. no-ones looking,... so do ya mind if I try something?" asked riku "as long as it warms me up I don't care" said sora secretly hoping it would be sexy. riku undid his jacket-t-shirt combo and pulled sora into him, ( 1. ) then pulled the zip up while carrying sora by his butt ( 2 ) "mmm, this could get interesting" teased sora, riku smiled "that can wait till we get to my house" ( 3 ) said riku seductively, smirking . riku carried sora back to his house.... by the butt. (mmm, bondage,........... wait!, calm down Lexi, calm down, we'll get to that in a minute, mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha.....mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha....mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!, o god, I fight a battle with naught but an idiot by my side. mnnmnnmmnm) riku locked the door behind him and they both went to watch movies. wha'd ya wanna watch, sora?" asked riku. "hmm....... final fantasy advent children!, ................... then spirits within!" exclaimed sora. while they were watching the first one sora pointed out that it was all being filmed by some different kind of cyphers (from metal gear solid 2) and that the kid looked a lot like Roxas when he was young. in the second one, sora was hiding in riku's chest, "it's alright, i'm here" comforted riku. then sora screamed and wrapped his arms around riku. riku hated seeing sora so upset, so he cupped sora's head in his hands and started kissing his forehead lightly, "riku, I want you to be with me always." pronounced sora "I will be, in all the time I have, I will always be there for you." said riku, in a serious but caring voice "fine then,....... riku I.. I... I love you,........... I love you from the base to the tip of my heart." sora said, pouring his beautiful heart out. oh, sora,........ I just wish, .....you'd have told me sooner."said riku. sora turned the t.v off leaving the room in complete darkness. riku felt sora taking off his clothes, but whined when he stopped at his boxers, then he heard rustling as sora took off his clothes, sora got into riku's bed. "okay then, if you really love me you'll get in the bed with me,....oh, and I forgot to mention,......... i'm completely naked!." ; .

rikuxsora love of 10000 nights pt.3 Riku felt his way towards the bed and threw himself next to Sora, Riku: [yes!!!] ( [ ], equals thinking ) warning boyxboy part below! (a little bit too far below I think!) Sora slowly slid his hands down Riku's body, starting at his chest, then moving down past his stomach, then down towards his hips, "mnnnn!" Riku moaned, as Sora had reached his destination. (computer (nice, woman) turn left,......(computer getting agitated, still woman) left....(computer p'd off, still woman) left........(computer gone nuts!., (still woman))YOU HAVE MISSED THE TURN OFF!!, YOU HAVE MISSED THE TURN OFF, MAKE AN ILLEGAL U TURN NOWWW!!!,.....(computer calm again) you have reached your destination.) (sorry about that girls!.......an-.......and err...................gays. :..........please don't kill me, annnnnd you can have a cookie!........no?.......errrr.....some warm milk to go with it?.....yey!!!!!!, i'm not going to die!) (sorry) "S-S-S-SORAAAAAH!" exclaimed Riku, but Sora didn't stop there, Sora was about to pull off Riiku's boxers. Riku grabbed Sora and slid his hands around Sora's giant erection, "RIKUUUU!" screamed Sora. Riku roughly touched up his best friend, not stopping for a second, the last time he had this much fun he was teaching sora how to kiss, snog, and........ well that's it!. riku let go of sora, then explored his mouth, fast and gentle. "sora, you're amazing" smiled riku, blushing furiously. "you stole my line" pouted sora, teasing him. sora wanted the night to go on forever, but he couldn't keep his eyes open, eventually he fell asleep cuddled into riku's chest. 


End file.
